Pruhun - Wrestling
by kurokoakashi
Summary: (LEMON/Rated M for Language and sex scene!) Eliza and Gilbert are watching their favourite talent show when it suddenly turns into a full on race as they wrestle over who they want to vote for! After wrestling for a short time, things get dirty. {One shot}


_ "Please vote now for your favourite to win! Lines close in one hour so get voting fast!" _The TV presenter cheered through the screen rather annoyingly.

Gilbert and Eliza were perched in front of the television screen as usual when their favourite shows were on. They both had similar tastes, but _very _different opinions when it came to who was best. A fight usually irrupted between them. Of course, not a full blown fight. Just the occasional pinning down and wrestling...

As the numbers for the contestants popped up on screen, Eliza jotted them down quickly on a piece of newspaper she just grabbed.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow at her actions.

There was a slight hesitation before Eliza could answer. "...Nothing..." She replied, moving the paper away so Gilbert couldn't see it.

"You're writing down the numbers, aren't you!?" He demanded, trying to look over her shoulder for confirmation. "We said we wouldn't do that. We get into fights!"

"Shut up. This dude deserves to win. I'm being a nice citizen and voting for him." Eliza said smugly, grinning as she glanced at the TV to check if she got the number right.

"Huh." Gilbert huffed, grabbing a pen and the nearest thing that he could write on. _Two can play at that game. _

As soon as the numbers disappeared from the screen, Eliza and Gilbert, faced each other. Gilbert held up the number in this hand and was about to speak but was suddenly interrupted by Eliza.

"Dave deserves to win and you know it." Eliza exclaimed, crossing her arms in defense.

"Fuck, no. Jerry all the way. He can fucking do flips and shit." Gilbert fought back, defending his choice.

They suddenly found themselves stood up, facing each other as if they were about to duel. This happens every single time when it's the final of a talent show they watch together. It kind of became something traditional.

Their target was the phone, sat on its own on a small wooden corner table in the corner of the room. It was all about speed and reflex ability. Grab the phone, make a run for it.  
Thank God it's wireless.

The couple eyed each other and then the phone. Whoever gets it first has to deal with protecting it and not get it stolen. It was war.

Eliza made the first move, but Gilbert was quicker. Cutting her off, he tackled her into the sofa, trying to hold her down as she struggled out of his grasp. Gil took advantage and leaped for the phone, but suddenly found himself tripping over Eliza's foot that she stuck out just at the right time. She climbed over him, her hand almost touching the device before being pulled back by her legs.

"Gil!" She shouted in frustration, crawling forwards as fast as she could. Gilbert had already overtaken her, laughing cockily at his tricks.  
Gilbert was almost near the phone when he found himself with his boxers around his ankles. Blushing brightly, he struggled to pull them back up again as Eliza used his panic to her advantage and grabbed the phone.

She had it! Now all that was left to do was run up stairs and make the call. She smirked smugly at Gil but he was already in a position to pounce on her. Without thinking, Eliza shoved the phone in her bra and tried to dodge his quick movement, but he tackled her into the sofa again. Pinning her shoulders down, he grinned arrogantly.

"Heh, heh. I'm not afraid of going in there, ya know." Gilbert smirked playfully, wriggling his fingers as he reached for her top.

Eliza blushed and used her arms to cover her chest. "Fuck off you pervert! You are **not** getting this phone!" It wasn't about the talent show anymore, it was about who would give up first. They were _very _competitive with each other and both would stop at nothing to win.

Gilbert rested his hand below the bottom of her shirt where her skin was showing. He slowly slid his hand up, grinning widely at her blushing face. She gasped at his cold hand.

"Your hand is fucking freezing!"

"Hah! Give me the phone otherwise I'll go further up..." His playful threats made Eliza blush a deeper red but she wouldn't give in. Slowly but surely, Gilbert's hand had made it's way on top of her breast. He pushed his face closer to Eliza's and laughed again. "Will you give me the phone now?"

"No way." Eliza kind of struggled to speak due to the embarrassment of having Gil's hand on her breast. Of course, he had felt her breasts before when they had sex, but they were very sensitive to Eliza and Gil loved to tease her.

Gil suddenly removed his hand and cupped it around her back. With his left hand, he slowly placed it down her pants. Eliza suddenly gasped at his sudden action. She shouldn't be surprised, he was usually like this, but his hand was cold.

He then started rubbing her clitoris her a circling motion with a grin on his face. If he knew how to make Eliza go wild, it was this.

Her sudden gasps and moans turned Gilbert on and surely enough, he pulled off her shorts and kissed her stomach, making his way down to her clitoris. He then started teasing her with his tongue.

"Aahh!" Eliza tried to suppress her moans but Gil would have none of it. He rested both of his hands on her waist under her shirt and started licking faster. He wanted to hear her moan.

"Y-you idiot." Was all she managed to say as she was nearing her release. Loud moans escaped her as she orgasmed, causing her to buckle her hips underneath Gilbert. He laughed triumphantly as she squirmed underneath him.

"Couldn't help myself. Ya shouldn't of pulled my underwear down." He grinned, sitting upright, wiping his mouth with his hand.  
Eliza looked at him with a red face. Her heart was racing.

"Oh, so you want it that way, huh?"  
She pulled down Gilbert's boxers as his erection was very visible. Still feeling excited, she straddled him and slowly lowered herself on to his length. As soon as he was inside her, she removed his shirt and he removed hers.  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began rocking back and forth, causing herself and Gilbert to moan in ecstasy.

The close skin to skin contact sent both of their hearts fluttering violently as they kissed each other passionately. So close, so warm.

Their moans grew louder and louder when they both started thrusting in rhythm. Their breaths coming in short as they panted hard.  
Eliza kissed and sucked on Gilbert's neck as she thrust harder.  
"**Ahh~**!" Gil moaned loudly in Eliza's ear. Gilbert loved to hear her moan and she loved to make him moan. She liked to dominate him once in a while. It made her feel fabulous and confident in herself. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed again. Their faces flushed red.

Their release was near and they would probably end up coming together.

The pleasure was building up. Gilbert sucked on Eliza's breasts gently and rubbed her clitoris at the same time. Her moans came out louder and her thrusting speed increased.  
"G-Gil." She panted his name, causing him to smirk arrogantly and thrust into her harder.  
The pleasure was overwhelming. Eliza bit into Gilbert's shoulder as he held her closer, his thrusts picking up pace.

"_**AAHH!**_" They both simultaneously moaned, finally orgasming.

x x x

They stayed in the position for a while, just cuddling each other and feeling each other's warmth silently. Gilbert was running his fingertips up and down Eliza's sides, kissing her neck softly. He played with her hair every now and then, smelling the sweet scent of apples.

"Stop sniffing my hair, you pervert." Eliza broke the silence, still hugging Gilbert's chest.

"Sorry, it's smells really nice." Gil responded, moving his hands so they rested on the bottom of her spine. Eliza sat up, looking him in the eye and pouting slightly. Gilbert chuckled at her flushed cheeks and pinched them playfully.

"I hate you." Eliza murmured.

"Love you too."


End file.
